


Planning Is Half the Fun

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Moving Day [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Miraculous Fandom Week<br/>- The Love Square</p><p>Before Adrien moved someone was already helping him every step of the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Is Half the Fun

Adrien waved one last time to his two friends before shutting the door. The four of them had gotten a lot done in one day, but there was still a lot to do. Thankfully that could wait until morning. Moving was intense. 

Walking over to the couch he smiled down at the sleeping form curled up at the end. Adrien decides that despite how comfortable the couch looked the bed was the better option. 

"Come on," he said softly as he sat on the edge of the cushion. 

"Hmm," Marinette made a noise as Adrien's hand touched her shoulder. "Where did...?" A yawn interrupted her question. 

"Nino and Alya just left. You haven't been asleep long." Adrien smiled at Marinette even as she smiled at him with her head still cushioned with her arms. 

"How are you still awake?" She asked as she moved to sit up. 

"Haven't sat down long enough I guess" Adrien said with a shrug, standing. 

"At least you're not all antsy anymore," Marinette's comment was only slightly muffled as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Antsy?" His tone was jokingly offended and then without warning he scooped her up into both his arms. 

"Adrien! What are you doing?" Marinette had been startled at first and now had both arms around his neck. 

"Indulge me," he said with a Cheshire grin. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't been all summer."

_When Adrien had finally, finally talked to his father about moving out he had been a bundle of nerves. He had contained it well enough when talking to the man, but once the conversation was over he needed an outlet._

_It wasn't any wonder in the dark of night he jumped about until he landed on the rooftop patio of Marinette's. Once over the window hatch he realized he probably should have called before showing up, but it was a little late at that point and instead tapped on the glass._

_A moment later the hatch opened and Marinette looked up at him. "Cat Noir, what are you doing here?"_

_"Ah, well, you see..." One hand was behind hos back and he moved around between his feet, fidgeting._

_Marinette had relaxed at this point, it wasn't an unexpected emergency that required Ladybug she doubted. "You want to come in?"_

Marinette laughed as Adrien dropped her on the bed. He flopped down beside her. "I wasn't that bad!"

"You were too, and he had agreed with you completely that night," she told Adrien as she tapped his nose. 

"Maybe, but you were happy for me, right?" Adrien grinned at her, grabbing her wrist lightly so he could kiss the finger she bopped him with. 

"Oh, maybe a little..."

"A little?" Adrien leaned up on one arm looking down at her. 

_Adrien was moving out, not Marinette. That's what she had to keep reminding herself, but it was so exciting. He could have things his way. Sure his parents and him were disagreeing on exactly where he was going to be living, but that was more expected negotiations not deal breakers. Adrien was staying in Paris for school and he was moving out on his own. Those were the important parts. Everything else was up for grabs._

_Still Marinette's fingers had been itching for something to do in regards to Adrien's impending move and she looked at the fabric scraps around her sure of how to start, but needing to know what Adrien wanted._

_Adrien had not been expecting the red and black clad superhero coming to his bedroom window and he had not expected her to lay out about a dozen different fabric samples into his couch._

_"Which do you like?" Ladybug asked slightly breathless._

_"Not even a hello?" He'd asked hiding his surprise with a smirk._

_"Hello, I love you, now which do you like?" She gestured to the fabric._

_"Would my Lady be kind enough to tell me what for first?" It was all Adrien could do not to laugh in her face. She was adorable when a project overtook her, but sometimes she forgot the little details._

"Alright, maybe more than a little. You moving wasn't just moving," Marinette snuggled into his arms. 

"I know, I know and I'm so very glad you've been with me through out this whole adventure. 

"Of course, we're a team, right?" Marinette's voice was sleepy. 

_Ladybug and Cat Noir were atop Notre Dame, looking out at the city. "I had no idea I was going to have to make so many decisions!"_

_Ladybug nodded to her partner. "And that's with your parents help!"_

_"Ugh, don't remind me," he said running a hand through his hair. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they're helping, but..."_

_"But they're trying to do everything?" She hazard a guess._

_"Yes! I just don't want to regret agreeing to something because it's what they want, but I don't want to be just stubborn when they're actually being helpful." The black cat superhero was gesturing wildly at this point._

_"Is it time we started another list?" Ladybug asked, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"Oh, did we set the new coffee maker?" Marinette asked, starting to wiggle out of Adrien's arms. 

"You're thinking about coffee now? We were finally getting comfortable." Adrien grumbled as he released her. 

"Yeah, onto of the bed, still fully clothed." Marinette was standing, hands on hips. 

"So you'd rather we...?" There was a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Get the coffee maker working so we don't have to get up to make it in the morning," she finished. 

"Oh good. I'm pretty sure that the smell of coffee is going to be the only way to get me out of bed tomorrow." Adrien rolled off the bed as Marinette left the room. 

_"I don't think you need real silver silverware Adrien," Marinette said looking at his phone. On the screen was a check list from his mother. "Are you planning on hosting dinner parties?"_

_"While going to school? Unless said dinner party involves Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament, nope!" Adrien was grateful for the shopping lists. Most of the things he needed Adrien was sure he could pick out himself._

_That Marinette was with him for each shopping trip hadn't escaped his parents or hers. They were in agreement though. As easily it would be for her to just move in with him, for right now at least it would be good for him to just get use to living on his own._

_They already spent a lot of time together, more than anyone but their kwamis realized, but they came from different backgrounds. Adrien needed the chance to break away from family and expectations. Marinette might have been happy moving out on her own but her parents couldn't afford that with her staying in Paris. Marinette didn't need freedom and it was probably smarter that they technically had separate places. At least for the first year of university._

_"Coffee maker on the other hand," Marinette pointed to the item on the list._

_Adrien nodded in agreement and they walked to where the small appliances were. Adrien looked at espresso machines but Marinette reminded him that would involve more cleaning. Finally their eyes caught an expensive, in Marinette's mind, coffee maker with enough features that were actually useful she could understand the cost. "Papa would love something like this."_

_"Let's get one for him too," Adrien suggested, already motioning for the clerk that had been hovering close buy once they realized what sort of commission was going to be involved helping the young couple._

_"Adrien, you can't just do that for no reason."_

_"Alright, I'll say it's an early... anniversary gift for your parents!" The triumphant smile Adrien would broker no argument._

Under the blankets, Adrien and Marinette snuggled up to each other secure in the knowledge that coffee would be brewing when they finally had to wake up. 

"My Lady?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thank you for being here with me."

"Always will be."


End file.
